


A Touch of Romanian

by VibraniumHeart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Romanian, Smut, Teasing, oral (female receiving), oral male receiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibraniumHeart/pseuds/VibraniumHeart
Summary: Bucky learns that you really like it when he speaks Romanian. He makes it a point to tease you with it.





	A Touch of Romanian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Bucky Barnes has a lot of quirks you realize several months into your relationship. For instance, the man outright refuses to make a shopping list. It's so much like the typical refusal to ask for directions that you can't help but find it positively adorable. Instead he mutters the items to himself both at home searching your cupboards and fridge and in the store. Usually you only pay half attention because your laughter tends to get him sidetracked and, more than once, an item had been forgotten much to Bucky's disappointment. 

"Avem nevoie de prune." He mutters to himself. Out of the corner of his eye he sees you freeze, draw your lower lip into your mouth and the sweetest little hum resonates from your lips. It doesn't take him long to figure out that you're aroused but it does take a moment longer to figure out why. There's a cocky-coy grin pulling at his lips as he turns fully to you, mischief in his eyes. "Did you hear me, sugar? I said we need plums." There's a red flush over your cheeks as you clear your throat and resume the march forward.

"Right. Plums."

But of course it doesn't stop there because Bucky Barnes is nothing if not an incorrigible flirt, not that you were complaining. 

The next instance is at one of Tony Stark's famous galas. It's a bit garrish and over the top for your tastes, but still you dress to the nines with Bucky and maybe get a little drunk. He's pulled off into a shmooze of some kind with Steve so you relax and try to mingle a bit. It's just minutes into mingling when you're stopped by a much older man (which is hilarious in retrospect, when your boyfriend is 100) with a comb over and a sleazy grin. His knobby hand juts outward to shake yours, you think, but he quickly pulls you into his body with a wide grin.

He absolutely repels you with the stench of bourbon washing over him and the wicked gleam in his eye. You barely register the way he promises to show you a good time before he's wrenched backward and away from you by a gleaming metal arm. Relief washes over you in tidal waves, the anxiety and fear free to burst forth once you're out of the man's hold. The rest, after that, is a blur, between the man being kicked out and barred from all future parties to the tender way that Bucky guides you back to his room.

All you fully remember is his whispers of "esti al meu" against the column of your throat while you're cradled to his chest. "You're mine." And it's both possessive and a promise to never let anyone else have you like that. Not like the man would have certainly tried tonight if not for Bucky. "Yours. And you're mine, too." You promise him.

After that it's much, much filthier. One minute you're talking to Steve about his artwork and modern music and the next Bucky is bending down to kiss you cheek and whisper into the shell of your ear, his tone all silk and sex and it sends a tremor through you. "Sunt atât de greu." I'm so hard. Rather than translate he subtly grinds his pelvis against your bottom in the guise of a hug so you can feel every achingly hard inch of him against you. 

Sometimes it's just a simple "te rog iubito" as he pouts pitifully at you in an attempt to get you to make him breakfast. "Please, baby," he'll pout again in English, whispering the words into the backs of your shoulders until you cave to whatever wishes he has.

He keeps this up for weeks on end, varying from simple and innocent phrases to more complex and filthy ones. And, eventually, you lose your cool. You're standing in your shared bedroom when he comes up behind you to whisper into your neck that he loves you--again, in Romanian. Without a sound you whirl around in his arms and shove him back into the wall. Bucky looks surprised and maybe a little frightened for a brief flash before you're on your knees and taking his hard cock into your throat.

Bucky curses, tangling his hands in your hair as he moans low and long. "Fuck, baby." He rasps, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight beneath him. Pulling back from him you speak clearly and as seductively as you can, the words you had spent days memorizing for just this moment. "Vreau ca tu sa vii," you reply. I want you to come. Instantly he grips your hair and forces your mouth back on him with a grunt. "Yes, baby. So fucking hot. Arăți atît de drăguț ca mea. You look so pretty taking my cock." 

You moan around his thick length before he's pulling your hair again, tossing you to the bed to drag your panties down and off in one fluid motion. "Vreau să mănânc păsărica ta," he murmurs against you (I want to eat your pussy) before his mouth attaches to your clit. You feel like you're on fire the moment his mouth his on you, circling your clit in at a relentless pace. Two fingers push into your wet cunt and crook just right to find your gspot. It's almost embarrasing, how fast you come for him, and he praises you in Romanian as he hastily pulls his own clothes off and yours.

"Păsărica ta este a mea," he groans as he thrusts into you in one swift motion that has you keening against him and nearly rocketing into another orgasm right after the first. Your pussy is mine. He thrusts into you again and again, nearly bending you in half as he drives his cock into you roughly. His hair falls into his eyes but he doesn't break eye contact as he pins your hands to the sheets with his own. Your fingers lace with his and you both grip tightly as he grinds against you. 

An endless stream of moans are falling from your lips between broken sounds of his name. You've never sounded so wrecked to your own ears, so thoroughly well fucked. Your eyes are shining, hair touseled and your lips plump and pink and begging for his kiss. He readily gives in, watches your eyelashes flutter as your pussy clenches around him. "Fuck," he moans, "pur si simplu." Just like that. He repeats it over and over, commanding you to come in broken Romanian. 

He pleads with you to come with him, to be his forever, for it to always be like this even though he knows you don't understand most of what he says. On the cusp of your orgasm he delivers the final blow to your resolve. "Te voi umple cu venirea mea." I'm gonna fill you up with my come.

Your back arches impossibly sharp against him, forcing your chest against his and that--the drag of his hard muscles against your neglected nipples sends you spiraling into bliss. Your mouth drops open and your eyelashes flutter in an effort to maintain eye contact as you come much harder than you ever have in your life. It's so forceful it nearly pushes his cock out of you but he presses tightly against you, drops his head to your collarbone and bites roughly as he comes undone with you.

The pulse of his cock, the warmth of his come filling you is enough to send you into a third orgasm. Your eyes roll back then and, for a moment, you lose consciousness beneath him with a whimper. 

When you come to Bucky is above you, tenderly brushing hair back away from your face and pressing the softest open mouthed kisses to your cheeks, your throat, over your heart. "Te..." You take a moment to drag in a breath, your body trembling beneath his, "Te iubesc." You say against his mouth. Carefully you watch as Bucky's eyes widen and his mouth curves into a sinfuly boyish smile that sends your heart soaring. 

"I love you too, baby." His nose bumps yours playfully as he huffs out a laugh. "I made you pass out," He peacocks proudly, pressing more kisses against the corners of your mouth. 

You give him your own sultry smirk in return and hope it's as dangerously arousing as his eyes. "Think I can return the favor if I ask you to fuck my throat in Romanian?" 

He growls in answer, settling himself between your thighs once more. "Only one way to find out, sugar." He teases back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter than I intended and not as in-depth but hopefully you still enjoy!


End file.
